Akai Ito
by Hanyo4
Summary: Antara Tetsuya, nasibnya, dan benang merah yang memenjarakan kebebasannya. [AkaKuro] Untuk HBD NoVIZH19


Tetsuya tidak pernah mengira bahwa hidup di kota akan sesulit ini. Setelah seumur hidupnya ia habiskan untuk bercocok tanam di desa, ia mencoba untuk menjudi nasib di Kyoto.

Musim panen tak selamanya menguntungkan, padi-padi yang ia tanam terkadang habis dimakan burung ataupun rusak karena binatang liar yang berkeliaran ke sana-kemari. Belum lagi musim panceklik yang membuat kesuburan tanahnya berkurang.

Aida Kagetora, pemilik tanah tempat Tetsuya bekerja terpaksa gulung tikar dengan memecat hampir separuh buruh taninya.

Berbekal beberapa lembar baju serta pengetahuannya akan bercocok tanam, ia meninggalkan desa tempatnya dibesarkan. Para warga desa sudah memberinya petuah agar tidak mudah tertipu oleh orang-orang jahat di luar sana.

Setelah menaruh karung gandum yang terakhir, Tetsuya mengelap peluhnya. Berjalan ratusan meter bolak-balik seraya membawa beban yang tidak ringan jelas adalah pekerjaan berat yang bukan merupakan bidangnya. Belum lagi upah yang sedikit yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk membeli segenggam beras. Hidup di kota jelas sangat berat.

Namun semua itu takkan bertahan lama. Tetsuya mendengar dari salah satu kenalannya bahwa ada seorang tuan tanah yang sedang mencari pekerja untuk mengurus ladang-ladangnya di desa. Tuan Hanamiya Makoto namanya. Pemuda bersurai langit cerah itu berniat untuk mendaftarkan diri setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan angkut barangnya ini.

"Tetsu," Aomine Daiki, salah satu kenalannya yang juga bekerja di toko yang sama memanggilnya dari depan pintu. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu lantas maju mendekati sang lawan bicara. "Ini upahmu hari ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa keping koin.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun." Balasnya sopan setelah menerima kepingan koin itu.

Aomine memandangi Tetsuya dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kau berniat untuk kembali ke desa, Tetsu?"

"Tidak," kepala bersurai _teal_ menggeleng. "Aku dengar dari Sakurai-san kalau ada tuan tanah yang sedang mencari para petani untuk bekerja dengannya. Jadi, aku berniat untuk mendaftarkan diri hari ini, Aomine-kun." Jawabnya

Tangan kekar mengelus lembut pucuk kepala biru langit. Aomine tersenyum tulus, mendukung pilihan temannya ini. "Hati-hati Tetsu," namun safir birunya seolah menggambarkan tatapan cemas. "Di dunia ini banyak orang jahat"

"Tenang saja Aomine-kun. Aku… bisa menjaga diri."

Setelah merunduk pamit, Tetsuya meninggalkan toko tempatnya bekerja itu. ia berjalan menembus kerumunan pasar. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, pergi ke rumah tuan Hanamiya Makoto untuk melamar kerja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akai Ito**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Edo!AU**

 **Rated M for safe and violence and** _ **request**_

 **WARN : VIOLENCE, TYPO(s), OOC, AU!, ABSURD PARAH.**

 **Dipersembahkan dengan** _ **tjintah**_ **untuk**

 **.:** **. NoVizH19.:.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu diketuk pelan, manik azure memandang sekeliling tempat yang sangat sepi itu. rumah tuan Hanamiya Makoto berada di pinggiran kota, kawasan megah yang dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah bangsawan istana.

Namun berbeda dengan rumah lainnya, pintu gerbangnya minim penjagaan dan juga rumah tersebut seperti kosong. Karena sudah beberapa menit Tetsuya berdiri di tempat itu seraya mengetuk gerbang kayu, tapi belum ada yang menyahutinya dari dalam.

Apa ini semua karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis? Jujur saja, Tetsuya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tak mau patah semangat, tangan seputih susu itu mengetuk gerbang kayu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Permisi, saya Tetsuya. Ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai buruh tani untuk tuan Hanamiya Makoto." Ucapnya lantang.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mata seperti ikan mati, menyambutnya dari dalam setelah membukakan pintu gerbang. "Kau ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai pekerja?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Tetsuya mengangguk kaku.

"Masuklah, ikuti aku." pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Setelah masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di tempat itu, Tetsuya disuruh untuk duduk menunggu. Sementara pemuda tersebut pergi meninggalkannya untuk memanggil tuannya, Hanamiya Makoto.

Namun entah mengapa lama-kelamaan, kelopak matanya kian memberat. Dan ia hanya bertemu dengan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou. Generasi penerus klan Akashi, sedang bersantai di area perkarangan rumahnya. Ditemani oleh sang tangan kanan kepercayaan, Midorima Shintaro, keduanya sedang larut dalam percakapan bisnis seraya bertanding shogi.

"Pasar budak? Tak biasanya kau membicarakan hal ini, Akashi." Si surai lumut meletakkan pion bentengnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis melihat kegigihan Midorima yang tak mau kalah walaupun pion rajanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. "Kudengar kita bisa membeli para budak dengan harga murah untuk dipaksa kerja demi mengejar target." Kali ini ia memajukan pion mentrinya untuk mengikis pertahanan sang lawan.

Dahi Midorima mengkerut tatkala melihat strateginya mulai diruntuhkan oleh Seijuurou. "Terserah kau saja kalau mau membeli para budak. Aku takkan ikut campur selama tidak merugikan. Lagipula kau mau membelinya dimana? _Bakufu_ menjaga ketat segala urusan praktek jual-beli. Belum lagi pajak yang mungkin akan dibebankan kepada kita nantinya. Apa kau masih yakin ingin membeli budak?"

Keduanya menghentikan permainan shoginya sejenak, membahas topik penting ini.

Manik delima Seijuurou menatap lawannya tajam. "Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang teramat dingin hingga bulu kuduk Midorima berdiri.

Dengan cepat si hijau menggeleng. "Bu-bukan seperti itu Akashi."

Menghela napas panjang, Seijuurou memandang papan shogi yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu temani aku besok menemui penjual budak yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto." Perintahnya tegas.

"Baik!" sahut Midorima cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya tidak pernah mengira bahwa nasib sial akan datang secepat ini. Di sebuah ruangan yang minim penerangan, kedua tangannya terikat di balik punggung, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Manik azure berpendar mengelilingi ruangan.

Ada beberapa orang yang juga bernasib sial sepertinya. Dan hampir setengah dari mereka adalah wanita yang mungkin masih di bawah umur.

 _Perdagangan budak kah?_

Seketika itu juga keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Tetsuya pernah mendengar kalau banyak orang di kota yang menipu orang-orang di desa. Mengiming-imingi dengan upah tinggi, namun ternyata malah dijual keluar kota atau bahkan keluar pulau.

Tremor hebat menyerang tubuhnya hingga bahunya bergetar. Manik-manik air mulai muncul di sudut-sudut matanya. Seharusnya ia lebih waspada agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan para warga desa.

Seharusnya ia… tidak meninggalkan desa hanya untuk mencari nafkah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah mendapatkan barang bagus akhir-akhir ini. Kapan kau mau memasarkannya?" Kazuya Hara meletakkan cangkir sakenya. Di balik poni-poninya yang panjang berjuntaian, ia menatap sang ketua yang sedang di kelilingi oleh wanita-wanita penghibur dengan tatapan tajam.

Menyerangai lebar, Hanamiya balas memandang kedua kawannya yang duduk di hadapannya. "Tenang saja. Penerus klan Akashi menghubungiku, katanya ia akan melihat-lihat dulu barang sebelum membelinya. Mungkin sisanya bisa dijual keluar pulau untuk menghindari pajak." Ujarnya.

"Kita memiliki satu telur emas yang sangat menjanjikan." Koujirou Furuhashi yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan, kini angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hanamiya

Tatapan seperti ikan mati itu memandang lurus dirinya. "Anak berambut mencolok itu. parasnya sangat manis, mungkin kita bisa menjual dengan harga dua—ah, tidak. Tiga kali lipat daripada biasanya." Nada monoton yang mengalir itu serupa dengan bisikan iblis yang menjanjikan.

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Hanamiya meraih cangkir sakenya yang baru saja diisi oleh salah satu wanita penjaja seks. "Kalau begitu jual dia ke tuan muda Akashi besok."

Ketiganya berpesta porak dengan saling meneguk sake seraya menggerayangi tubuh-tubuh molek para wanita murahan yang menjual dirinya demi beberapa keping logam.

 **.**

 **.**

Dikurung dalam ruangan yang gelap, membuatnya tak tahu akan waktu. Hanya suara rintihan lirih yang sesekali ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya.

Tetsuya lelah untuk mengutuki diri. Ia kini lebih memilih untuk melawan dari pada memasrahkan diri untuk menjadi korban perdagangan manusia.

Pergelangan tangannya yang awalnya serasa lecet karena ikatan tali yang cukup kencang itu, kini kebas. Jari jemarinya bergerak mencari ujung simpul dari ikatan tersebut. Sikapnya tenang agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun.

Tetsuya merasa ikatannya sudah sedikit lebih longgar dari pada sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, jemarinya yang cekatan itu seolah mampu melepas simpul mati tali. Si biru langit meringis sedikit begitu melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena laju darahnya terhambat oleh ikatan tali.

Setelah melepas sumpalan yang ada di mulutnya, Tetsuya mulai melepaskan satu persatu orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Kalau perhitungannya tidak salah, hampir duapuluh orang yang di sekap di ruangan ini, dan ada beberapa lagi yang disekap di ruang sebelah.

"Arigatou _…_ nii _-_ san _…_ " ucap salah satu gadis yang masih berusia belia ketika Tetsuya melepaskan ikatannya.

Pemuda itu merasa iba dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Nasibnya mungkin jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang para remaja yang mulai pasrah menerima nasib mereka. Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang mudah patah semangat. Sifat keras kepala yang mendorongnya untuk bertindak nekat seperti ini.

"Jangan bersedih, kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan sang gadis yang terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

Si gadis mengangguk lalu menyeka bulir-bulir air yang sempat menuruni pipi putihnya itu.

Mengendap-endap, Tetsuya menyuruh yang lainnya untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Dari sela pintu kayu, ia mengintip untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Tak ada penjaga yang berdiri di dekat ruangan tersebut. Namun pintu tetap saja terkunci rapat dari luar.

"Biar aku yang mencoba untuk membukanya." sahut salah satu pemuda bersurai raven tiba-tiba. Tetsuya menggeser posisinya agar tak menghalangi.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Tetsuya khawatir ketika melihat orang tersebut memasang kuda-kuda. Sepertinya ia berniat menghancurkan pintu tersebut dengan salah satu jurus bela diri.

Pemuda tersebut menatap Tetsuya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalau kau mau menghancurkan pintu ini, sebaiknya jangan. Itu bisa menimbulkan kekacauan. Kita tidak tahu ada berapa orang yang berjaga diluar sana," azurenya mengelilingi ruangan. Kini ia mulai terbiasa berada di tempat gelap. Manik secerah langit itu melihat ada sebuah batangan besi yang terongok mengenaskan di ujung ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati benda tersebut lalu mengambilnya. "Lebih baik menggunakan ini saja." Ucapnya.

Si raven mengangguk mengerti.

Ujung besi diselipkan pada sela engsel pintu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, mereka semua saling bahu-membahu untuk mencongkel papan sedang yang membatasinya dengan kebebasan.

"Berhasil!" pekik salah seorang wanita kegirangan.

Tetsuya mengusap peluh sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda biru cerah itu menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pergi lebih dahulu menyelamatkan diri. Sementara ia akan pergi ke ruangan lain untuk membantu para korban yang bernasib serupa.

"Kami akan menunggumu… etto—"

"Tetsuya," ia tersenyum manis ke arah sang pemuda raven. "Itu namaku."

Sang lawan menjulurkan tangannya. "Takao Kazunari. Aku akan menjaga mereka dan menunggumu di tempat aman, Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

Tetsuya menyambut tangan tersebut sejenak, lalu segera memutar tubuhnya memunggungi kerumunan itu. "Kalian harus waspada dan jangan menimbulkan suara apapun. Aku akan segera menyusul setelah melepaskan yang lainnya."

Pemuda bernama Takao itu memandang sendu punggung yang kian menjauh. Berharap agar ucapan tersebut ditepati oleh sang pengumbar janji.

"Ayo!" ia lantas berbalik dan memimpin kerumunan yang menginginkan kebebasan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya merasa tersesat di dalam tempat ini—atau mungkin rumah Hanamiya Makoto. Banyak pintu yang sudah ia coba untuk buka, namun hasilnya nihil. Apa benar ada orang lain yang disekap selain mereka tadi? Ia jadi merasa sangsi pasalnya sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berkeliling.

Dalam hatinya, ia takut kepergok oleh para penjaga. Namun ia lebih mencemaskan orang-orang yang kabur bersama Takao tadi. Jelas dilihat dari jumlah, mereka lebih mencolok ketimbang dirinya yang memisah seorang diri—dan juga hawa keberadaannya tipis.

Berbekal sepotong besi yang tadi digunakan untuk menjebol pintu kayu, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk terus maju. Manik azurenya berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"APA MEREKA SEMUA KABUR?!" namun sebuah suara seolah membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tepat di balik dinding ini, ada beberapa orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah penjaga.

Tetsuya harus segera bersembunyi! Atau mungkin lari menyusul teman-temannya untuk sekedar memberi kabar bahwa kegiatan mereka sudah terendus oleh para anjing penjaga.

Dengan gemetar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Awalnya ia hanya berjalan dengan langkah besar. Namun lama kelamaan tungkainya dipacu untuk berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari dua orang berbadan besar yang kini mengejarnya. Tetsuya berlari dengan memilih jalan asal hingga ia tejebak di sebuah jalan buntu.

Sungguh rumah ini lebih mirip labirin ketimbang rumah pada umumnya!

"Mau pergi kemana kau?!" sebuah suara sedingin es menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Tremor menyerang dirinya.

Tetsuya merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok.

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh berakhir disini! Takao-san dan yang lainnya sedang menungguku!_

Batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Batangan besi kini dijadikan senjata. Tetsuya belum pernah sama sekali menyakiti orang lain karena ia berjanji demikian. Akan tetapi ia terpaksa melanggar janjinya sendiri—untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain demi mempertahankan diri.

Tapi selain kalah jumlah, rupanya Tetsuya juga kalah akan senjata. Kedua orang berbadan kekar itu mengeluarkan katana mereka dari sarungnya. Nyali si biru tiba-tiba menciut.

"Aku tidak takut!" ia mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berharap semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja walaupun mungkin kini nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Hanamiya-sama berpesan kepada kita untuk tidak menggores barang dagangannya," salah satu orang tersebut menyeringai seraya berjalan maju mendekati Tetsuya. "Selain akan menurunkan harganya, aku jadi merasa paras manis ini akan terasa sia-sia jika tergores oleh pedang cantikku." Ucapannya tajam menusuk.

Tetsuya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, tidak terpancing oleh perkataan para anjing penjaga itu.

"Ada apa manis… kau ketakutan?"

 _Tidak!_

Ingin sekali ia menjawab seperti itu, namun suaranya sama sekali tak keluar.

Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang? toh juga dirinya sudah terpojok.

Melawan memang sia-sia. Tapi Tetsuya memanglah orang yang naïf. Sangat naïf hingga membuat tangannya yang mencengkram besi itu melawan setangkai katana.

Besi tersebut terlepas ketika lawannya yang lain memukul tengkuknya dari belakang. Kini Tetsuya jatuh terjerembab tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Dan ia harus rela kembali terikat pada sebuah ruangan gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah berparas manis ditenggelamkan paksa pada sebuah ember penuh berisikan air.

Tetsuya meraup oksigen banyak-banyak begitu kepalanya diangkat keluar dari ember tersebut. Hukuman yang kian menyiksa seolah mampu mengikis kewarasannya.

Berkali-kali hampir mati karena tenggelam, dan berkali-kali juga ia _hidup_.

Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika Tetsuya bertemu dengan malaikat penjaga neraka dari pada terus-terusan menatap seringaian sadis Hanamiya Makoto ketika kelopak azurenya terbuka.

"Kau menghilangkan semua uangku!" ujar Hanamiya dingin seraya menjambak surai biru langit kasar. "Kau harus dihukum, dasar budak tak tahu diri!" ia kembali membawa kepala tersebut masuk ke dalam kubangan air dan mengangkatnya lagi setelah tubuh itu terkulai lemas.

"Me—mereka manusia," perkataan Tetsuya untuk membela diri begitu lirih karena seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis. "Mereka bukan barang." Lanjutnya.

Walaupun tubuhnya tak berdaya, azure itu berkilat penuh amarah.

Hanamiya hanya bisa mengendus geli. "Seharusnya kalian bersyukur kepadaku yang telah mengubah tumpukkan sampah—seperti kalian ini, menjadi barang berharga yang bernilai jual." Tangan yang tadinya menjambak surai biru langit dengan kasar, kini mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

Tubuh Tetsuya jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi. Napasnya masih terengah-engah bahkan sesekali ia batuk, mengeluarkan air yang mungkin masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Hara! Perbaiki penampilannya! Tuan Muda Akashi akan datang untuk membelinya sebentar lagi!" perintah Hanamiya.

Kazuya Hara mengangguk. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tubuh ringkih yang tak berdaya digendong bak karung goni. Tetsuya ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya tak mengizinkannya. Punggung keduanya hilang ketika Kazuya menutup pintu geser.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou turun dari kereta kudanya dengan penuh aura elegan. Sepasang ruby mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

"Selamat datang, Akashi Seijuurou-sama." Koujirou Furuhashi, pemuda yang memiliki tatapan seperti ikan mati itu menyambut kedatangan sang tamu terhormat. Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan sehingga mata itu tak bisa menabrak sepasang ruby secara langsung.

Seijuurou maju melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak-anak tangga yang akan menuntunnya ke sebuah kuil kecil terbengkalai. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghindari kaki-tangan bakufu yang selalu ingin ikut campur bak lintah darat.

Sesampainya di pijakkan terakhir, Hanamiya Makoto sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk kuil. "Selamat datang Tuan Muda Akashi," Senyuman bisnis ia lontarkan. "Silahkan ikuti saya."

Dua orang penjaga senantiasa mengekorinya. Salah satu di antaranya adalah sang tangan kepercayaan, Midorima Shintarou, dan yang lainnya adalah pemuda ungu dengan tinggi melampaui orang normal, Murasakibara Atsushi—pengawal sekaligus tameng kepercayaan keluarga Akashi.

Pintu berkayu lapuk dibuka. Sesosok pemuda mungil langit cerah duduk terikat. Pakaiannya yang tadinya kusam combing-camping, kini di gantikan oleh sehelai kimono bersih sederhana berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya.

Mata besar yang berisikan azure itu terasa kosong.

Sebentar lagi seluruh hak kehidupannya ada di tangan orang lain.

Tetsuya mulai memasrahkan diri kepada kenyataan.

Berbeda dengan si rambut biru muda, si merah malah melontarkan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Layaknya singa yang baru saja di suguhi kelinci yang tak berdaya.

"Berapa harganya?" nada dingin nan tegas itu selalu terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Tiga kantung koin emas, Tuanku." Jawab Hanamiya mantap namun malah mengundang kerutan dalam pada kening Seijuurou.

"Bukankah itu harga untuk tiga orang? Kau ingin mempermainkanku?" Seijuurou mulai menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan beringas dan tak bersahabat.

Ia bisa saja memulai adu pertikaian pedang walaupun dirinya kalah dalam hal jumlah. Para penjaga yang mengelilingi kuil tersebut ada belasan atau mungkin puluhan—jika beberapa diantara mereka ada yang bersembunyi.

Sementara Seijuurou hanya membawa dua orang penjaga. Jelas bukan pertarungan yang _imbang_.

"Tidak tuanku." Ucapan Hanamiya terlampau santai itu seolah mengejeknya. "Budak ini sangat _spesial._ Atau Tuan Muda ingin aku mencarikan budak yang _biasa_ saja?" tawarnya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Seijuurou mengamati dengan seksama tubuh yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Paras yang menawan, tubuh ramping, serta kulit yang putih pucat seperti salju.

Sempat ia mengira bahwa sosok tersebut adalah wanita. Namun perkiraannya terpatahkan begitu melihat kimono yang menutupi kulit sehalus sutra itu.

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa anda tertarik untuk membeli Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou bimbang. Haruskah ia membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap di hadapannya? Ataukah ia harus menyia-nyiakan uang demi memiliki malaikat tersebut?

Anggukan samar dari si merah bagaikan palu pengadilan untuk hidup Tetsuya. Dan kini takdir sang azure ada di tangan Seijuurou, sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya ia hanya berniat membeli budak untuk diperas tenaganya seperti para sapi pekerja. Tapi kini Seijuurou sangsi. Apa bisa tubuh ringkih itu mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya? Ataukah Seijuurou jadikan ia _pajangan_ saja?

Jujur, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu tertarik dengan sosok yang kini sedang duduk merunduk di hadapannya.

Tampang memang sangat memukau hingga membuat dirinya terpaku.

Tapi kalau hanya tampang saja yang diandalkan, bagaimana budak itu bisa bermanfaat?

Sia-sia berarti tiga kantung emas milik Seijuurou?

"Hei budak," panggil Seijuurou dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bukan budak. Namaku Tetsuya." Namun rupanya kenaifan pemuda biru itu sama sekali belum luntur. Mungkin hanya keras kepala senjata yang Tetsuya miliki saat ini. Entah nantinya senjata tersebut akan berubah menjadi boomerang, atau tidak.

Seijuurou mengendus meremehkan. Bagaimana bisa budak yang baru dibelinya beberapa saat lalu telah membangkang pada pembicaraan pertama mereka?

Ok, tugas pertama Seijuurou adalah menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di sini.

Jemari mengapit dagu putih pucat. Sepasang azure secara paksa harus terkunci pada dua buah delima yang mengintimidasi. Ingin lari namun tak bisa. Dirinya sudah berada pada kuasa penuh sang singa.

"Hei budak," Seijuurou mengulangi panggilannya. "Aku telah membelimu, sekarang kau adalah milikku. Patuhi segala perintahku, dan turuti segala keinginanku." Ucapnya arogan.

Tetsuya ingin menolaknya. Namun mulutnya terkunci setelah sepasang ruby itu menariknya jauh masuk ke dalamnya. Masuk ke dalam sebuah _neraka_.

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima menatap Seijuurou yang sedang sibuk akan lembaran-lembaran tugasnya. Sepasang zambrud itu tak nampak lelah walaupun sang lawan tak kunjung menotisnya.

 _Kalau sudah menyangkut soal pekerjaan, dia seolah melupakan dunia._ Batin si hijau.

"Akashi," ia memutuskan untuk buka suara karena tak mau putaran detik itu terbuang sia-sia.

Menengok sesaat, sepasang deep crimson kembali meneliti lembaran pelepah kayu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Mengikis jarak, Midorima maju selangkah. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan budak _spesial_ mu itu? menjadikannya budak pekerja jelas mustahil. Kudengar ia hanya mampu bercocok tanam, tidak untuk menempa besi."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau membahas tentang permasalahan ini," Lembaran di taruh diatas meja kayu jati dengan ukiran mewah. "Apa kau punya saran untuk _tugas_ yang akan dikerjakan oleh Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya?" kening si lumut mengkerut ke dalam.

"Iya Tetsuya. Nama budak itu."

"Oh." Dalam batin Midorima kalut sendiri. Bagaimana bisa tuannya itu peduli akan hal sepele macam nama si budak? Apa Akashi muda ini mulai menerapkan pelajaran tata kramanya ke orang lain? "Kau latih saja ia menjadi pengawal yang tak tertandingi. Atau memaksanya masuk ke klan-klan saingan kita untuk mengorek informasi lebih." Jawabnya asal.

Tatapan mendelik di lemparkan. "Kurasa kemampuan Atsushi masih jauh di atasnya, dan jelas aku lebih mengandalkan Atsushi untuk menjaga nyawaku. Daripada menyusupkannya ke klan-klan saingan, aku lebih memilih untuk memasukkannya ke dalam istana lalu melengserkan keshogunan." Kekehan hambar keluar dari mulut itu karena membalas saran sang lawan menjadi sebuah guyonan.

"Kau mau jadi shogun?" ah, rupanya si hijau masih terlalu polos, _bung._

Seijuurou mengangkat kedua buah pundaknya. "Tidak tentu saja. Jika shogun tamak itu lengser, beban pajak mungkin akan berubah. Dan kita tak harus terbebani lagi nantinya."

"Tidak lucu Akashi." Midorima mulai jengah akan kelakuan tuan mudanya yang kadang tak tahu tempat. Di saat pembicaraan penting seperi ini, bisa-bisanya si merah melontarkan sebuah candaan. Apa ia bermaksud untuk mengubah topik?

"Lalu? Kau sendiri saja tidak punya saran yang memuaskan." Sindir Seijuurou frontal.

"Kalau kau hanya membelinya karena tampang, kenapa tidak ke rumah-rumah bordil saja? Tak perlu merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, nafsu kita terlampiaskan."

Seijuurou mulai kesal karena terus menerus dinasehati hal yang sama terus-menerus. "Apa salahnya aku membuang-buang uang hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat pribadiku, Shintaro? Aku adalah satu-satunya keturunan penerus klan Akashi yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan shogun sialan itu. aku bangsawan nomor satu. Apa salahnya kalau aku memiliki tumpukkan budak untuk sekedar pajangan?"

Midorima bungkam.

Meneruskan untuk berdebat dengan tuan mudanya yang sedang dikuasai oleh amarah jelas bukan pilihan yang cerdas.

Perintah tuan Akashi adalah absolut!

Dan hal itu terus-terusan digembor oleh sang Midorima senior—ayah Shintarou yang kebetulan merupakan tangan kanan generasi sebelumnya.

Melihat nyali lawannya yang menciut, Seijuurou kembali memfokuskan diri membaca lembaran laporannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan di awal musim gugur. Mendung kelabu menutupi langit yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Di dalam sangkar emas, Tetsuya tertawan tanpa ada yang datang tuk menebusnya.

Hidangan berlauk daging tersaji di hadapannya. Jika dulu makanan mewah tersebut adalah sebuah kemustahilan bagi dirinya, kini makanan itu tak ubahnya seperti pakan ternak.

Tetsuya kira akan banyak orang yang bernasib serupa dengannya di rumah tersebut. Namun naas, hanya dirinya seoranglah yang memiliki _kasta_ budak. Hingga membuat para pelayan serta penjaga di tempat itu merasa sungkan untuk mendekatinya.

Aroma hujan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, membuatnya bernostalgia akan masa-masa kerjanya di ladang, desa, serta masa kecilnya yang begitu bebas.

Sudah tiga hari dirinya dibiarkan menganggur dalam sebuah kamar sederhana yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman bunga nan indah. Sudah tiga hari pula _sang pemilik_ tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya.

Entah Tetsuya harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Tak banyak yang dilakukannya selain melamun, menatap langit tak berujung. Berharap ia memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang bebas meluncur ke alam impian.

Kekehan hambar keluar dari mulut mungil itu. disusul oleh tetesan bening dari salah satu azure besar.

Untuk sekian kalinya, ia merutuki alur kehidupannya yang semakin suram.

 **.**

 **.**

Kulit putih pucat dipoles dengan taburan bedak putih tipis-tipis. Lembaran sutra membalut tubuh mungil. Semerbak wangi mawar memenuhi ruangan.

Tangan terampil para pelayan mengubah sosok kelinci kusam, menjadi jelmaan angsa putih menawan.

Akan tetapi wujud yang lebih mirip mahadewi ketimbang manusia itu terasa kosong karena batinnya terbang melayang, meninggalkan raga.

Malam ini, Tetsuya didaulat untuk pergi melayani sang tuan. Merelakan kesucian di tangan sang majikan—atau mungkin pemiliknya.

Tubuh putih polos itu terasa kotor—begitu menurut dirinya sendiri.

Meneguk saliva, pintu berdaun dua terbuka. Memaparkan pemandangan sosok merah yang tengah duduk dengan angkuh di atas futon mewah.

"Masuk, Tetsuya." Perintah mutlak yang harus segera dituruti menghipnotis tungkai-tungkai kecil Tetsuya untuk melangkah maju.

Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apa ada yang harus saya lakukan," azure kosong menatap ruby itu lagi. "Tuan?" nada datar yang tak gentar walaupun disuguhi tatapan membunuh.

Tubuh kekar si merah bangkit dari singgasananya. Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Lalu,

 _PLAKKK!_

Pipi putih pucat mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Sepasang ruby itu memincing tak suka akan tatapan sang budak yang tidak tahu tata krama. "Ketahui tempatmu, budak." Ucapnya dingin.

Anggap saja hati Tetsuya sudah terlanjur di bekukan oleh es abadi hingga dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa gentar. Dan ya, mungkin keras kepalanya itu hanya akan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

"Aku bukan budak tuan, aku Tetsuya." Desisnya lirih.

"Budak atau Tetsuya atau siapapun kau itu. sekarang kau adalah milikku. Segala hakmu ada di tanganku," nada di buat menggantung ketika si merah sedang mengikis jarak. "termasuk hak hidupmu." Seringaian sadis kembali tercipta.

Tetsuya bergeming di tempat. Bukan karena tunduk takluk, namun karena sedang meluncurkan aksi diam seribu bahasa.

Akashi menjepit dagu Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya. "Dan tugas pertamamu malam ini adalah, menjadi pemuas nafsuku."

Bibir merah di raup rakus-rakus. Pada hisapan pertama, Seijuurou terkena karma.

Dua buah daging merah kenyal itu, menjadi candu yang memabukkan.

Tangan bebas menelusuri lekuk tubuh. Baru saja ketika Seijuurou hendak meremas bongkahan kenyal di tubuh bagian belakang si biru, sang lawan mendorongnya dengan keras. Cukup keras hingga ciuman panas itu terlepas dan Seijuurou terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tidak suka.

Azure itu mulai berlinang air mata. Tetsuya menangis dalam diam.

Terkoyak sudah harga dirinya. Ia kini kotor seperti onggokan sampah di tepi pasar.

"Lebih baik aku dirajam dari pada kesucianku terenggut!" Tetsuya murka, namun dalam nada lirih. Azure menatap nyalang Seijuurou yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Huh, lucu sekali," tangan kanan Seijuurou mencengkram tangan kiri Tetsuya erat hingga si biru menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan sakit. "IKUT AKU!" tangan di tarik sepihak hingga tubuh Tetsuya limbung ke depan.

Sepanjang lorong, Tetsuya melawan dengan meronta. Namun kekuatan sang mantan buruh tani memang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan penerus klan Akashi yang juga memiliki pelatihan dojo samurai terkenal.

Tubuh mungil dihempaskan hingga sang pemilik jatuh tersungkur begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan—sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sempit.

"Kau akan dikurung disini sampai kau mengakui kesalahanmu itu!" Seijuurou menutup pintu kayu dengan kasar. "Jangan ada yang memberinya makanan dan minuman!" perintahnya kepada orang-orang yang ada di luar sana—para pelayan dan penjaga rumah.

Di dalam kegelapan, Tetsuya justru merasa bersyukur.

Setidaknya kesuciannya tak terenggut.

Atau mungkin _belum_.

 **.**

 **.**

Amplop coklat muda di serahkan kepada sang Tuan Muda dengan sopan.

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening begitu membaca isi surat tersebut. "Untuk apa Shirogane-dono datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto?" Tanyanya kepada Midorima.

"Kau lupa Akashi? Tiga minggu lagi kan hari kedewasaanmu. Kita akan mengadakan sebuah upacara." Jawabnya lugas.

"Ah, benarkah?"

Midorima mengangguk.

Sungguh, tugas-tugas pekerjaan yang menumpuk kadang membuatnya melupakan hal-hal sepele seperti hari jadinya dan budak bernama Tetsuya itu.

 _Tunggu, Tetsuya?_

"Shintarou, sudah berapa lama aku mengurung Tetsuya dalam ruangan itu?"

"Dua hari… mungkin?" jawab Midorima ragu.

Seijuurou segera bangkit dari singgasananya. Ia berjalan—setengah berlari menuju gudang kecil di sudut rumah.

Pintu kayu dibuka, sesosok tubuh putih pucat tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tetsuya!"

Kelopak azure terbuka perlahan. "T—tuan A—ka—shi?" Tanya lirih.

Seijuurou tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu peduli akan keadaan sang budak. Tubuh mungil rintih digendong dengan lembut seolah ia akan hancur jika di sentuh dengan kasar.

"Shintarou! Panggilkan tabib! Cepat!"

Tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kurus si pucat.

Diambang kesadarannya, Tetsuya masih bisa merasa keheranan.

Mengapa sang tuan begitu mempedulikannya, jika ia sendirilah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berlebihan, Akashi." Ucap Midorima dari ambang pintu.

Seijuurou duduk di samping futon Tetsuya ketika pemuda bitu itu sedang terlelap. Tangan bebas mengelus lembut rambut biru langit.

"Dia itu manusia, Shintarou."

Menghela napas, tangan kanan keluarga Akashi itu maju mendekati majikannya. "Kau mencintai budak ini?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kening Akashi berkerut. Netra sewarna delima yang tadinya hanya menatap satu objek—si biru yang sedang tidur—kini berpindah ke sepasang zambrud. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bodoh Akashi. Mana ada tuan yang memperlakukan seorang budak seistimewa ini. Apalagi budak pembangkang macam bocah ini."

"Mungkin… kau benar," sepasang manik delima itu kini menatap sendu langit kelabu. "Juga mungkin salah disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak, aku tidak mencintai budak ini. Aku _tertarik_ dengannya. Bermain-main hingga puas lalu membuangnya. Toh juga, apa untungnya aku mencintai seseorang yang berbeda kasta denganku?"

Midorima bungkam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Tangan yang tadinya terulur kini di tarik. Si merah bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan di ekori oleh si hijau.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, air meleleh dari mata si biru yang sedang terpejam.

Ia mendengar semuanya.

 _Segalanya_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelabu kembali menghiasi langit hari ini. Hingga sang raja hengkang dari peraduan, biru cerah tak nampak di matanya.

Setelah tergeletak tak berdaya berhari-hari, kesehatan Tetsuya berangsur pulih—namun tidak dengan batinnya yang kian meraung meminta kebebasan.

Kimono sutra kualitas terbaik menutupi polosnya tubuh.

Tanpa permitaan sang Tuan, Tetsuya mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Pintu berdaun dua diketuk dari luar.

"Siapa?" suara bariton Seijuurou terdengar hingga keluar pintu.

"Ini saya Tetsuya, tuan."

Hening sejenak, membuat suasana berubah menjadi canggung. "Masuk." Ucap Seijuurou kemudian.

Pintu dibuka oleh Tetsuya seorang, kemudian ditutup kembali. Ruangan yang minim akan cahaya—hanya beberapa lilin yang berpendar di ujung ruangan itu seolah mengajak cahaya bulan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Dari balik siluet malam, Seijuurou menyeringai. "Apa maumu malam-malam begini, Tetsuya?"

Mengambil posisi, Tetsuya merunduk lalu sujud di hadapan Seijuurou. "Terima kasih telah merawat saya hingga saya sembuh." Ucapnya sopan.

Dengusan meremehkan keluar dari bibir penerus klan Akashi itu. "Ucapan terima kasih sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa Tetsuya. Kau sudah berhutang budi padaku, lalu apa balasan yang mau kau berikan?"

Tetsuya bangkit dari sujudnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung. "Lalu apa yang tuan inginkan dari saya?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan dampaknya.

Singa lapar seolah diundang untuk menyantap mangsanya. Apalagi mangsa menggiurkan seperti orang yang ada di hadapan Seijuurou saat ini.

Seijuurou berdiri lalu mendekai Tetsuya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "yang ku inginkan tentulah banyak, Tetsuya. Apa kau bisa menuruti segala kemauanku ini?"

Si biru menggeleng ragu. Tentu saja ia tak bisa memenuhinya.

"Bagaimana kalau," jari jemari mulai menyentuh paras rupawan dengan lembut seolah ia menyentuh kaca rapuh yang mudah pecah. "Kau menjalankan tugas pertamamu yang sempat tertunda itu?"

Sejenak Tetsuya ingat akan perkataan Seijuurou beberapa waktu lalu,

"… _Tidak, aku tidak mencintai budak ini. Aku tertarik dengannya. Bermain-main hingga puas lalu membuangnya. Toh juga, apa untungnya aku mencintai seseorang yang berbeda kasta denganku?"_

Batinnya berkecambuk ragu. _Kalau ia membuangku, mungkin saja aku akan berjumpa lagi dengan kebebasan mungkin juga tidak. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan perjudian dalam hal ini_.

Ya, persetan dengan kesuciannya.

Ia rela mengorbankan apa saja asalkan ia bisa kembali bebas.

Jika hatinya saja sudah terlanjur beku, untuk apa ia membutuhkan kehangatan semacam _cinta_ lagi?

Anggukan samar, memulai sebuah kegiatan di malam yang panjang ini.

Di bawah cahaya bulan, Tetsuya secara pasrah menyerahkan kesuciannya. Hanya demi sebuah angan kebebasan hasil perjudian semata.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou mulai mengekang Tetsuya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Budak itu tak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari kamar megahnya ataupun bertemu dengan orang lain selain orang yang diijinkan oleh pemuda merah tersebut.

Mungkin bukan hanya sekedar karma yang sedang menimpanya. Mungkin doa seluruh orang yang membenci keturunan Akashi tersebut dikabulkan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Sosok Seijuurou yang tegas, rupawan, serta berkedudukan sebagai bangsawan tingkat tinggi telah jatuh cinta pada seorang budak tak bermarga.

Cinta hingga gila sampai dirinya rela mengerahkan segala kuasanya.

Di balik sifat posesif Seijuurou, hidup Tetsuya digelimangi kemewahan. Segala keinginannya akan dituruti seketika—kecuali jika ia meminta kebebasan hingga memohon-mohon.

Salahnya yang telah menjudi nasib. Bukannya dibebaskan ia malah dikurung.

Biru langit itu kehilangan cahayanya karena ditutupi awan mendung yang kian mendung pekat.

Yang dilakukannya hanya bernafas dan menuruti segala keinginan sang pemilik.

Seijuurou mungkin belum menyadari _cinta_ nya. Dan Tetsuya pasti berfikir bahwa Seijuurou hanya bermain-main dengannya, hingga ia bosan.

Sifat Seijuurou yang berubah-ubah, membuatnya bingung. Ada saat dimana tuannya itu memperlakukannya secara lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Ada juga saat dimana sang tuan begitu beringas hingga tega menorehkan luka pecut di sekitaran punggungnya jika ia tidak segera menuruti kemauannya.

Ia tak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti.

Dirinya sudah hampir gila karena jatuh dalam neraka berkedok rupa sang majikan.

Tetsuya gila hingga jatuh mencinta pada pesona iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi tapak kuda yang beradu dengan permukaan tanah terdengar nyaring hingga ke dalam rumah.

Shirogane Kozo turun dari hewan berkaki empat itu.

Berhari-hari menyebrangi sungai dan menjelajahi hutan hanya untuk datang di upacara penobatan kedewasaan sang keponakan satu-satunya.

"Selamat datang paman." Sambut seijuurou dari ambang pintu masuk.

Pria paruh baya itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau sudah tumbuh banyak." Ujarnya. Lalu melangkahkan tungkainya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Seijurou menuntun sang tamu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disajikan hidangan mewah di atas mejanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Shirogane.

"Baik paman. Walaupun pajak yang dibebankan oleh shogun Nijimura Shuuzo terlampau tinggi, namun semuanya dapat tertutupi oleh keuntungan yang memuaskan. Keadaan Dojo pun kian membaik. Pada musim semi kemarin, banyak orang baru yang ingin menjadi murid disini." Si pemilik ruby menorehkan senyum bisnis demi meyakinkan sang tamu akan penjelasannya itu.

"Aku mengerti." Tangan kanan Shirogane meraih gelas kecil, lalu salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu menuangkan sake kualitas terbaik. Baru beberapa tegukkan, gelas kecil ditaruh kembali.

Matanya menjelajahi taman bunga yang tepat berada di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku rasa baru kemarin _kejadian_ itu terjadi. Dan sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar seolah melupakan segalanya." Pria dewasa itu memandang sendu hamparan pemandangan.

Seijuurou mendelik tak suka. "Kita hidup di masa sekarang, paman. Tak ada gunanya menangisi masa lalu. Klan Akashi masih memiliki aku sebagai penerusnya. Walaupun calon adikku sendirilah yang menjadi korbannya."

"Kudeta yang dilancarkan para bangsawan, sangatlah tidak berdasarkan apa-apa. Aku bersyukur kepala si penghianat Haizaki Shogo itu di penggalkan di hadapan Shogun Nijimura Shuuzo. Sekalipun ia kerabat dekat sang Shogun, namun penghianat tetaplah penghianat."

"Ya, penghianat bajingan yang sampai tega menghilangkan nyawa ibuku dan adikku satu-satunya," ruby itu memancarkan tatapan murka. Sekalipun kenangan akan masa lalu yang masih terasa samar baginya, namun kebencian tetap menumpuk tak terkikis aliran waktu. "Si brengsek itu sampai tega menyeret klan Akashi ke dalam lapangan perang."

Shirogane tersenyum miris, mengingat nyawa sang adik yang merupakan ibu kandung Seijuurou menjadi salah satu korban peperangan tersebut. Hatinya bertambah ngilu ketika tahu bukan hanya satu nyawa yang terkorbankan, namun _dua_.

"Shiori hanya… hilang. Jasadnya tak ditemukan dimana pun. Ada kemungkinan kalau ia masih hidup di dunia ini. Bersembunyi di suatu tempat bersama adikmu yang sudah tumbuh dewasa, Seijuurou." Ucap Shirogane.

"Tapi dimana Paman?! Otou-sama telah mengerahkan segala usaha untuk mencari keberadaan Okaa-sama yang diasingkan ke daerah antah berantah oleh Haizaki keparat itu! Belasan tahun berlalu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil!" Seijuurou kini berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Amarah yang sebelumnya bisa dibendung kini tumpah.

Tapi semuanya kini sudah terlambat.

Haizaki Shogo telah menerima hukuman matinya—walau menurut Seijuurou itu sama sekali tidak setimpal. Untuk apa nyawa ibunya dikorbankan sebagai sandera yang tak pernah dibebaskan kembali? Belum lagi wanita itu tengah mengandung sang calon adik.

Kedua tangan si merah terkepal hebat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Saat itu ia hanyalah bocah kecil yang tak berdaya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Umurnya bahkan masih sangat belia untuk mengingat bagaimana rupa sang ibunda.

Namun tragedi itu terus membekas di hatinya.

Membekas hingga ia memendam dendam yang sangat dalam dan tak tahu harus dilampiaskan kepada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya," Momoi Satsuki, salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu memanggil sang pemuda biru yang tengah senggang melamun di pelataran rumah.

Tetsuya mengagguk lalu menghampiri _temannya_ —satu-satunya pelayan yang dipercayai oleh Seijuurou untuk menemani kemanapun budak itu pergi. "Ada apa Momoi-san?" tanyanya sopan setelah berdiri di hadapan sang gadis.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Seijuurou-sama untuk menemui beliau malam ini. Bersiaplah." Pemilik rambut serupa kembang gula itu langsung beranjak pergi setelah menyampaikan pesan tersebut.

Momoi masih memiliki banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan hari ini. Seluruh pekerja di rumah itu sibuk hilir-mudik guna mempersiapkan upacara penting esok hari. Hanya Tetsuya lah yang menganggur tak memiliki pekerjaan apa-apa.

Kembali melamun, Tetsuya terhanyut dalam pemikirannya.

 _Jika ia tak memberikanku kebebasan, maka aku harus bebas dengan caraku sendiri!_

Tubuh mungil bangkit dari posisi. Pintu lemari pakaian di buka, kemudian di pilih Kimono dengan warna yang tidak paling mencolok.

Di antara keramaian orang yang tengah sibuk, Tetsuya menyusup keluar dengan mudah. Bahkan para penjaga pintu itu tak ada yang mengenalinya karena ia menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna terang dengan selembar kain.

Melewati pintu gerbang, setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah besar pemilik keluarga Akashi, tungkainya dipacu untuk melaju cepat. Mengambil sembarang arah hingga dirinya masuk ke hutan rimba di pinggiran kota.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, Tetsuya kembali melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HBD KAK VIZ :***

 **SEMOGA APA YANG DICITA-CITAKAN TERKABUL! MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DAN GA PHP LAGI YA /plak NIH RATED EM NIHHHHHHH WWWWWW CERITANYA BLM KELAR, KAPAK SAMA OBORNYA DITAROH DULU YA KAK**

 **hehehe maap epepnya ku pecah jadi 2 part. tadinya mau OS tapi berhubung otak lagi ngadet, aku kurang sreg sama alurnya. mudah2an part 2nya bisa dipublish sesegera mungkin hehehe**

 **maafkan typo yang bececeran karena kemageranku untuk ngebeta DX dan juga riset abal2 yang bikin epep ini semacem sinetron receh gaje :'( diksiku karatan kebanyakan nulis tugas /heh. ff ini udah dibuat dari bulan maret tapi ga pede dan mager mulu nuntasinnya**

 **btw... curahkan semua uneg2 di kotak repiew yak. saya akan terima dengan lapang dada :"))))**

 **ketjup hangat,**

 **Hanyo4**

 **/plak wwww xD**


End file.
